No Fairytale Ending
by PaperBackAngel
Summary: Demons cannot love can they? Can finding your soulmates really change you inside? Two demons are willing to sacrifice their brotherhood, beliefs, and lives for the sake of it all… Yaoi, lemons, and limes KiraL and MelloNear
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

**Warning: lemon** and Yaoi

* * *

It's not the things we do that defined us; it's the choices that we make…

However; being raised into slavery for and society of full fledged demons and forced to become their mates. What choices could someone make if they weren't given the opportunity to make one?

A thrust followed shortly by and barely audible moan was accompanied by the squeak of wood as the back of a headboard connected with the plastered of a room wall alabaster skin shone through a stream of milky moon light as irises crimson glimmered in the dimmest of night Nate rivers or what most like to call him Near grunted as another ram was assaulted on his backside. He clenched the yellow bedding between nimble fingers biting down on his bottom lip with enough pressure to break the skin.

His backside was sore and to keep from calling out Near buried his face into a pillow so only pearly white curls on his head showed. He couldn't say he liked the feeling but he did not hate it entirely either the pain was a stinging kind that sparked on and off periodically, but not enough to leave him a sobbing wreck come morning.

Then his assaulter changed his angle a bit and jabbed into the young man's prostate.

Instantly Near back arched and his head jerked away from the pillow and he groaned this time loudly enough to have the one behind him, also inside of him, paused in his ministrations, he leaning forward as his moist golden locks trickled over Near's lower back. The golden-blond brushed his lips over the delicate pale skin planting a soft kissed upon it.

"Make that sound for me again…" The golden-blond whispered breathlessly against skin drenched in perspiration. The blond griped harder onto his mate's narrow waist projected his hips forward at the same angle again hitting that same spot.

"Nghh…" the curly haired boy clenched his eyes shut his jaw tense close as he felt the swarming of warmth dancing around in his abdomen, "ah!" and he released onto his stomach and the yellow bedding.

Mihael Keehl was his name but the demon brotherhood knew him as Mello, pulled out of his dare he say lover? This was their first time ever being together. Hell he didn't even know the boy until tonight at the annual mating ceremony…

It was the first in centuries that the demons culture were starting to thrive again and like most living creatures they actually had mates out there…

However; with the demon society now flourishing the cattle or non-demons was the fancy term for them was declining.

Most if not all demons had chosen their mates by scent or certain pheromones similar to what animals do they choose the most appreciable.

Mello watched as his mate crawling further away from him on the bed. The youth seemed to be trying to press himself through the headboards every muscle in his thin body giving off intense discomfort.

"Look at me," Mello whispered.

He reached out a hand to the scowling face of his counterpart, he didn't think their time would be so short and as the pad of his forefinger brushed over the boy's jaw line the crack of his bedroom door was barged through.

Mello snapped over to the door his jade green orbs glowing red.

"What is it," he hissed. The person immediately showed their submissive side bowing to the blond and tilting their head to the side to exposing a pale neck this being the sign of respect. It wouldn't do if a fight broke out through two of the high ranking brethren. The golden-blond quickly leaped from the bed and started to collect his discarded clothing.

Mello had taken one last glance at his mate before leaving the room.

Once alone Near took that opportunity to clothe his self as well. He got off of the bed to listening through the gap in between the door and doorframe to see if he heard them, when he was sure both demons were gone was when began to he run through the large building only to stop at empty balcony where he climb on top of the railing. He rather die than live another day in this hellhole.


	2. Chance Meeting

**Chapter One:**

"**Chance Meeting"**

_Walking, waiting Alone without a care Hoping, and hating Things that I can't bear_

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up To take my life and fuck it up Well did you Well did you_

_I see hell in your eyes Taken in by surprise Touching you makes me feel alive Touching you makes me die inside_

_Walking, waiting Alone without a care Hoping, and hating Things that I can't bear_

_Did you think its cool to walk right up To take my life and fuck it up Well did you I hate you_

_I see hell in your eyes Taken in by surprise Touching you makes me feel alive Touching you makes me die inside_

_I've slept so long without you It's tearing me apart, too How to get this far Playing games with this old heart_

_I've killed a million petty souls But I couldn't kill you I've slept so long without you_

_I see Hell in your eyes Taken in by surprise Touching you makes me feel alive Touching you makes me die inside_

_I see Hell in your eyes Taken in by surprise Touching you makes me feel alive Touching you makes me die inside (repeat to fade)_

~Slept so long: Queen of the damned

* * *

_Alabaster flesh glimmered as beaded droplets of sweat rolled down washboard abs though the muscles shivered it was not from the sweat but from the chill of a flat palm pressing against it. The hand slid under a small taunt navel as nimble- fingers trickling down his happy trail of ebony curls to a much thicker patch below that._

The air was thick with the scent of pheromones this is what Kira Yagami had notice upon first arrival when he stepped through mahogany doors and into a beige marble ballroom filled with anxious demons and cautious humans.

He was not expecting maroon haired brother Matt another high ranking member of the brethren to tap his shoulder and made a gesture for him to follow. Demons close by began to bow their heads showing their necks as a sigh of submission and otter respect as the two young demons made their way toward the eldest and most important demon part of the demon society he was one in that crowded ball room Quillish Wammy or as he would insist Kira, Matt, and Mello to call him Watari.

"The local grapevine has been booming about this ceremony for months." Matt's words were nonchalant, but his expression told another story he looked slightly unnerved.

The closer the two made their way to the balding Watari the more that discreet perfume got more profound in the mixture of scents. That particular scent was the sweetest of nectar and like a honey bee Kira was drawn to it.

Matt surveyed Yagami anxious state the sudden jerk of head which remained directed in one direction, his pupils dilating.

"It's seems you have found your mate, brother Kira."

Kira ignored the maroon haired demon's statement as he moved away from Matt and Watari both.

His mood had changed he was not the prime and proper demon, anymore. Yagami shoved aside two humans out of his pathway they just bowed and rushed off putting as much distance between them and the demon.

The brunet surveyed the group of human beings in a far off corner of the ballroom. Two of them were already being courted by demons. Once a demon starts to court its mate there is no stopping him or her. Kira could only assume if another had inhaled that enticing scent. The same perfume was slowly fading his mate was leaving.

He followed the sweet perfume through a maze of passageways that glided to and fountain in the center, a labyrinth of trimmed bushes. The trickling of water was soothing to Kira's ears, however; he had a goal and that was finding the owner of this particular scent. The ballroom back in haven of the Watari's manor activity was still as the room focuses attention on the founder of the demon society. Watari had raised his wine glass the demons mimicking his gesture with their glasses.

"I have been around for centuries and through the ups and downs I have seen our people force to hide in the shadows, but now"

He paused using a nearby table to brace himself as he regained his equilibrium Matt and Mello were at his side in and instant.

"I'm alright," he offered a weak smile to the both of them then proceeded to finish his speech, "We have grown and conquered our enemies enslaved the human race. This is all thanks to my longtime friends and brothers Matt, Mello, and Kira's father's, with their help we were able to create this brotherhood, which help protect supply and house the demon communities, until their tragic death in the early 21 century from our battle against the Romanian demons we have been able to accomplish our goals. I just want to say thanks to them and you all for having such faith in me."

The room with claps and cheer the clinging of wine glasses the humans nowhere near as please looking as the demons.

He had spotted him a lone male crouched down on an ivory fountain the human wide onyx eyes; open to the world yet guarded at the same time stared out into the distance. The pad of his thumb press against a plump bottom lip his hair was what most would call a rats nest ebony strands sticking out in all directions. His attire was a long sleeve white shirt two sizes too big and some faded blue jeans. His feet bare and just as pale as the rest of his body and every now and then his free hand would scratch the top of his foot. If Kira was in a more sensible state of mind he would have found everything about this human revolting.

Nevertheless, he was curious about his soul mate...

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? And thanks so much to the ppl who R&R your comments made me so happy :D_


	3. The art of choice

**Chapter Two**

**"The Art of Choice"**

* * *

_Heat spread throughout the moisture of his shivering flesh there it was again that intoxicating feeling too much and he knew that he would slowly become a victim of its venom…_

Can someone feel so alone even when they are surrounded by a room full of people?

Once again night had settled its blanket upon the demon manor. And a thick mist had slowly approached until it had devoured the world in its gloomy embrace. The gleam of pale flesh shone from a silver stream of moonlight every now and then the mist would hinder the moonlights course.

Near stared at a marble goblin fountain from above the balcony railing he found himself standing upon the railing had cooled the sole of his feet and also sent and unwanted shiver going down his spine.

The baggy long sleeve shirt he had worn that night at the demon ball hung off his shoulders. He slowly began his ministration of unbuttoning the shirt that was three sizes too big. The material plopped behind him onto the balcony floor. Near hesitantly began to stretch both small arms from his sides; similar to the way a white dove from Nears past had done when he was younger.

He'd recalled the memory seeing it when he was younger he had watched the dove out of curiosity before it took flight, but the dove had not gotten far, because in one fatal swoop a hawk had caught the small bird in it talons upon reaching the highest post was when the brown and gray hawk began to peck blood stained features free from the dove.

That night Nears hopes had died with that dove, and he knew freedom would never be achieved; the young human snapped back to reality as he felt his pulse increase with adrenaline.

His breathing came out in deep gulps and his eyes had peered up at the moon before slowly closing those onyx orbs of his. He leaned forward only to be greeted by a gush of wind tugging gently on each milky curl.

Giving up was the only means of escaping and Near let himself fall forward off the balcony he could feel the cool metal as it left the soles of his feet. What Near had not expected what was to happen next.

What he had felt was two strong arms crossed around his torso and watched as the ground beneath his bare feet raced by at a fast rate. Near craned his neck in an awkward position to see who or what grabbed him out of the air.

As he got a good view of that unmistakable mane of silky blond, and in a flash a rush of emotions took over but still, one dominated them all and that was the feeling of complete helplessness.

The place that they were now was different from the walls he'd grown used to seeing all life.

"What did you think you were trying to do?"

Near figure the question was a rhetorical one judging from the fact that Mello had saw what he had tried to do. He wasn't trying to play a game he wanted out. Out of the manor out of this demon possessed world.

He wanted to taste the sweet nectar of freedom. "It won't be the last…" Before he realized what he had fixed itself to say it was too late what was already was said and Near could not even how much he hoped take that back.

Mello watched as the head of the brethren, Watari made a toast dedicated to his and Kira's father. The brotherhood was the only family he had ever grown to know, and yet he was still selfish enough to want to know what there was out there. He wanted to know what was beyond just the covenant and his father's constant prepping. Mello would still do whatever it takes to keep this place he called home safe.

"Mihael," that clam yet firm tone tugged him briskly from his thoughts. It had been the only demon he would allow to call him by his given name. Watari took a place at a round dining table. His old demon eyes focusing on the blond with a small gesture of his hand Watari signal for the demon to move closer.

Mello followed the request, and he bowed before the head of the demon clan. Watari remained in his cushioned chair. The atmosphere around him was thick with unsaid words, but somehow Watari knew that Mello had taken his mate to bed Watari's hand rested upon Mello's shoulder.

"Be careful young demon emotions could cloud ones reasonable judgments." wise eyes locked with young ones. Mello was the first to look away. He pulled out of Watari wrinkled grasps.

The golden blond took hard steps out of the ballroom knocking over humans and other demons as well. His pulse increased with worry had Watari known about his conflict, no. He had not giving anything away about his confusion.

Anyway he headed outside for fresh air Mello lit himself a cigarette the tobacco enough to sooth his nerves; however, the events that were going to happen to him was enough to make Mello nerves jump again, and then he just so happened to peer above and see the cause of his nervousness.

That same scent that smelt like wet pine after a midsummer shower his chest fluttered thought he didn't know why.

Mello felt as if at any moment it would explode. The sense to look up was enough to get him to do so. Golden eyes lock on the figure standing on the railing of the marble balcony in his mind's eye he could assume that this being could be an actual angel as the angelic being stood there underneath the faint glow of moonlight.

The being thin arms were outstretch as the imp fell forward, and without a second thought even though using his wings was a painful experience he could not stop from doing so. Indeed the experience was excruciating as his flesh split and torn down his back giving way to the growth of blacken bone that sprouted and grew to six feet in length. Slowly, ebony feathers and thin sheets of skin and muscle both laced the blacken bone as soon as air hit them. Mello grunted he could handle the pain up to a certain point.

As the pain ebbed he was already air born grabbing the being from its fall. He hadn't decided where to take the being to he agreed on going wherever the wind would take them. This was in the hearth of a demon forest.

Dark eyes stared up at those enticing feathers. Subconsciously, Near reached up toward the ebony feathers but his wrists were quickly grasps and pulled down into his lap.

"They may be beautiful but they are just as deadly as they are beautiful."

Near glared. "Why didn't you let me fall? I'm pretty sure you could have found others to…" he fell silent though his onyx pools told a different story. Once again Near found himself staring up at the misty night sky.

Mello felt it creep up on him that sudden urge to hold the human but he didn't react instead he reached a hand underneath the pale mortals chin turning his head to he faced him. He leaned in placing a velvety kiss on the others cool lips in a brief but chaste kiss.

* * *

Kira stalked closer to the ebony haired human. His heavy footsteps had startled the individual and he locked those wide onyx colored pools on the demon. Kira thoughts had wandered to an owl he seen last year in the demon forests just outside of the manor both owl and human eyes were wide and intense.

The human then stepped down from the fountain.

"Yagami-san" he hadn't yet realizes that the mortal had just address him by his surname as he took cautious step closer the man also had a hunch to his back, but he did not seemed injured. The man then buried both hands in his pocket a small gesture but still Kira took note of it. Not able to control his enthusiasm Kira snarled as the raven-haired male approach.

The human became extremely cautious after that snarl even though these types of demon resembled humans they were far from it.

Twin sets of onyx colored orbs focusing in of the boy demon. Kira then growled deep within his throat in warning and the human froze.

"You must be Yagami-san."

The raven-haired human voice was low and raspy, though Kira hadn't expected his mate to respond by addressing him first it was usually the demons that addressed a human first.

"How did you-"

"Watari-san told me," his reply was quick simple straight to the point but then again, it did not seem to fit his personality he seemed far more complex than just a straight forward guy. The being took another step and quickly Kira's senses were filled with that same scent of wet pine after midsummer shower. Kira could not control his enthusiasm, and the color of irises glow a dim crimson.

Before Lawliet Ryuuzaki or as the others would refer to him as L could react, he found himself on his back with smoky gray fathers raining around him.

The demon was gone.

The battle against logic and instincts was in progress, logic had won for now.


	4. Earthquake

**Chapter Three  
**

**"Earthquake"**

* * *

_So what's with your kind? _

_You scavenge to find what makes you_

_Supreme in design ~__**Orgy**_

He was a demon without an origin.

Crimson pools gaze lazily at the wine flute that hung loosely from his fingertips.

Kira Yagami cursed beneath his breath before tossing the empty wine glass into the brick fireplace. He knew his instincts would get the best of him and he would eventually seek the mortal out much to his disgust.

"Oh wow someone looks constipated," that amused tone belonging to his kin, Matt.

The brunettes head jerked towards the maroon-haired demon.

"Bite me," the genius grumbled.

Matt chuckled at this before placing his rear on the arm rest of Kira's chair; in return he received a death glare.

The maroon-haired Demon leaned in grasping the bottom of the brunette's chin, forcing his equal to look at him.

"Always brooding I swear you're worse than a woman. Don't fight the inevitable dear brother you're not _that _pretentious," Matt smirked that all knowing smirk before releasing his capture's chin. In fact his kin was indeed that arrogant the brunette may have been young but that did nothing to affect his brilliance.

Matt knew one day that would be his kin's down fall both his genius and his arrogance.

The brunette just lifted his nose at his kinfolk.

"You better not wait too long I think a saw another demon pursuing your match," The pale demon raised a maroon brow at the genius.

_A challenge_, the virtuoso anticipated.

With that said Matt had left his kin to his own devices though he knew his word had not fallen on death ears.

Adjusting his suit the brunet swiftly erected from his seat.

* * *

L was caught off guard by the unexpected attack.

His lush lips letting out a soft oomph as his back connected with the cobble floor below.

But even before his mind could establish what was going on his aggressor was gone. The raven slowly climbed to his bare feet. He opted to go into the Manor and talk to Watari maybe their meeting had been a mistake what with all these bodies and mixtures of scents there could had easily been a mix up.

L glanced up just in time to see a maroon haired demon approaching.

The raven dare not speak once they were both in arm reach. L much preferred to be in his more comfortable position; standing had always given him a slight ache in his lower back.

"So you're Kira's mate," the corners of the demons mouth pulled upward in what appeared to be a very wide grin. "Of all the mates in the world," by now the demon was circling him. The demon's tone did not sound mocking or amused, he seem almost shocked by the events that were taking place.

"You my dear are the last person I would have imagine seeing Kira with not even in his drunkest of hour."

He had a thoughtful expression on his face as he leaned in until he was eye level with homo-sapien.

"What is your name human," the demon inquired, his eyes never breaking from L's.

"L," the quick-witted adumbral replied.

"Well, no worries mister L I'll have your lover boy by your side before you know it," the fiend jest.

L stare at him wide eyed an unrecognizable expression on his ivory facial features.

"My name is Matt in case you were wondering," Matt had combed a hand through his auburn colored hair.

L placed a thumb on his lower lip in thought truthfully he could careless.

"You are quite odd you know that?"

L figured the question was rhetorical and just shrugged those words off.

With that the Elite had retreat back into the looming structure of the manor.

Mello watched the crescent moon.

He couldn't tell how long he had been there in the middle of nowhere.

He leaned his head down to look at the tussle of milky white curls that resided in his lap. He studied the profile of his mate. The youth had passed out.

_Now what, _the blonde bemused.

He never knew that having a mate would have been this complicated. It was like this earthquake had come from nowhere shattering the world around him. This was too powerful to ignore.

His brows knit as Near began to stir. Mello twirled his long manicure nail around a stray curl on top of Near's head.

He needed his mate to rise. Mello ass was started to go numb.

He had been sitting on a pile of brush and twigs for hours now. He smirked when Near attempted to swat his hand away.

The demon tugged lightly on the strand of milky hair.

He really needed to move.

"Near get up," He made sure his voice was loud enough.

The bleach blonde inky orbs snapped opened before he quickly sat up. He looked lost.

Both human and supernatural stared at one another. Near the first to break eye contact a soft tint of pink had spread across the bridge of his nose as he jerked his head to the side in order to hide his uncomfortable feelings.

Near had always hated Demons they had raped and murdered his mother right before his very eyes, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to hate the Demon beside him. His musing ceasing when something cold and wet landed on his cheek. The platinum blonde glanced up and saw a whole lot of white specks cascading down towards them like a shower of glitter. The Demon had removed his own shirt wrapping it around the imp's bare shoulders.

"Come on," Mello spoke, "Let's head back."

Winter was approaching.

* * *

Kira was on the hunt, but this time around any demon that so happen to wind up in his pathway would swiftly move.

The Demon that resembled that of a teen glided through the ballroom. He would find said inferior being and have his way with it and then discard it once the mating ritual was over, because right now he was not in his right state of mind.

His anger reaching critical how dared another stake claim on what was his.

His chestnut color hair bouncing with each hard stomp of his feet, the Demon gave pause once he saw his mate at the snake bar he was hold a small fork between his thumb and index as if said fork was covered in blood or something fowl. He approached the raven wondering if that other demon was still around but he spotted none.

Once he was close in proximity was when he cleared his throat, however he got no response.

The Human was deeply fixated on all the bright colorful treats that litter the table. Kira rolled his eyes as he made sure to make his facial features as pleasant as he could when he address the L.

Still there was no response, so Yagami opted on another tactic and reached out grasping the raven thin wrist.

The fork that L was holding dropped at his feet. Kira had his full attention now the raven stared intently at the offending hand that was holding his wrist captured.

Kira found himself staring at his neck and promenade collarbone that stood out. The raven breathing was labored and demon wondered if his mate had ever been touch. He looked almost alarmed by the flesh to flesh contact.

He even tried to no avail to pull away.

Yagami was genuinely amused this had been a first, usually he found the subject around dull or aggravating.

"Yagami-san," L's voice sounded afflicted.

With only a small amount of his strength he pulled the human closer to his chest

That intoxicating scent filling his nostrils the brunet was coming closer he leaned forward as the gap between them grew smaller. Those deep onyx colored pools never leaving his face lips mouth was slight open and his expression looked calculating, but just as Kira was close enough so that their breaths mixed the raven spoke breaking whatever spell that had took over.

"I don't understand you Yagami-san,"

The genius chuckled "what is there to understand?" His irises began to bleed a crimson color over the brown.

"You're hard to put a finger on. I have a feeling this isn't the only side to you."

A smirk had graced those handsome features, "Of all the potential mates out there I had to get the one who wants to figure me out."

"So then I am your mate."

"Don't be foolish."

"There's a ten percent chance that I'm not." The raven countered.

"Do you need me to prove it to you then," This time Kira eyes started to glow a deep ruby color.

L's lips pressed it donned on him that Watari had not wanted him to meet Kira out of etiquette. The monarch knew L was Kira's mate that's why he had summoned him to the manor around this particular time of season.

L suddenly felt lightheaded.


End file.
